Saya Po
by bleangel333
Summary: A tale of two starcrossed lovers and an ill begotten fate...destined to be together? or destined to fall apart? families of the two don't want to date, but they may already be to lateReally Saga Po just all together,will put up more chapters I promise
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_Saga Po_

I heard a loud noise next door, so I run downstairs to see what is happening. I look up at Tano's house as his front door opens. Instead of Tano coming out someone else does. He looks very familiar to me. Why? Where have I met him before? Have I met him before? The saying goes "You never forget the people you meet even if you only met once. Think hard enough and you will remember." He looks down at me then he rushes down Tano's stairs. Why is he in such a hurry? What's going on? I look back at the door he left open. It starts to move slightly, and I think I hear a soft noise, like someone is moaning from pain.

"Tano?" I say softly to myself.

I run to my front yard, jump over my gate, race down the street where I turn right and sprint to Tano's gate to find it slightly ajar. Did the guy leave? Is he waiting for me to come in so he can hurt me? I must go! Tano might need help!

I thrust the gate open and slip through. I dash up the stairs and through Tano's door to an appalling scene. A 5'9", 145 pound guy with straight, short, brown hair and brown eyes- wearing only white shorts and a necklace of a Bible and a pair of hands in a prayer position- thirty year old guy with a wound on his left shoulder laying on the floor covered as a pool of blood slowly forms around him. I dart to his side and kneel down beside him. I don't want to believe this. This can't really be happening. It's a dream, right? It's not real! This is a joke, some evil prank! Something, anything, but real!

"Don't worry, sweetie," I say unsure of myself at the moment. "I promise I will take care of you. I promise."

Our eyes lock and I watch tears stream down his sweet cheeks. It makes me want to cry, but I need to help him. I snatch his cell phone beside him; I get up and walk into the kitchen. I dial the number I despise the most. As the phone rings I pull down two bowls and fill them each with water, one with hot the other with cold. I balance the phone on my shoulder as I pick up the bowls and walk quickly back into the hall where I set down the two bowls beside Tano. As I set down the bowls the phone gives off a noise that seems to be a busy signal. I hang up the phone in frustration.

I run into the bathroom and grab two washcloths and a pair of tweezers, and then I run into the bedroom adjacent to the bathroom and open the drawer near the bed. I pull out a curved needle and some thread. If I can't get help for Tano then I am going to have to help him myself. Back beside Tano, I start to tend to his wound.

First I remove the bullet very carefully, but as soon as I pull the bullet out blood gushes everywhere, so I apply pressure to the wound, front and back, to stop the bleeding. It stops within a minute so I continue with my work. I use the hot and cold water and the rags to clean his wound. Then I use the needle and thread to stitch up his wound.

I look up into his eyes when I finish and I smile at him. He returns the smile as he leans up and kisses me. Tano has been there for me for everything I've been through. He was the only one there for me when my family was killed. He took me in when I had nowhere to go and no one else to turn to. He helped me move on with my life. He taught me to not wander in the past, but look forward to the future. He's the only one I can turn to when I need help. He is the man I love with all my heart and soul.

His eyes are full of hated, anger, fear, love, and passion.

_Saga Po_

Chapter 2.

"Satana! Satana are you alright, you look scared. I can see the fear in your eyes. What's wrong? Am I going to die?" Tano says with fear creeping into his eyes.

"No…No sweetie, of course not. I was just thinking…" I answer him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Remember what happened four years ago?" I ask him as I turn to him and watch him nod his head. "I just can't get their faces out of my mind. I feel like it is my entire fault. Like I deserve to die. Like I should have died instead of them or at least with them. If I was home that night then I would be with them and not here with you which is exactly what they wanted. They never wanted us to be together.

"I was thinking about where they are now and where they could have been. My few friends I left behind in order to start a new life here with you. So no one would know what my past held and what lays in my future. I had the choice of being whoever I wanted. A totally new person and yet I chose to be myself. A girl who is sometimes quiet, someone who can get loud at times, fears for the ones she loves, a young girl who cares more about others than herself, never giving herself time to feel the pain of her loss, not until now. You helped me. I never really felt the pain until now.

"I see you here and I am thinking about them. If I never felt the pain then I really never accepted the loss. I almost lost you too. I don't know if I could go through that again. You were the one who helped me get through it all. You comforted me when no one else would. You were there and now you are here. I love you, sweetie!"

"I love you, too… Satana… Will you ma… marry me?"

"Yes… I would love to marry you…sweetie…"


	2. Chapter 2 Love's Eternal Fate

_Saga Po_

I heard a loud noise next door, so I run downstairs to see what is happening. I look up at Tano's house as his front door opens. Instead of Tano coming out someone else does. He looks very familiar to me. Why? Where have I met him before? Have I met him before? The saying goes "You never forget the people you meet even if you only met once. Think hard enough and you will remember." He looks down at me then he rushes down Tano's stairs. Why is he in such a hurry? What's going on? I look back at the door he left open. It starts to move slightly, and I think I hear a soft noise, like someone is moaning from pain.

"Tano?" I say softly to myself.

I run to my front yard, jump over my gate, race down the street where I turn right and sprint to Tano's gate to find it slightly ajar. Did the guy leave? Is he waiting for me to come in so he can hurt me? I must go! Tano might need help!

I thrust the gate open and slip through. I dash up the stairs and through Tano's door to an appalling scene. A 5'9", 145 pound guy with straight, short, brown hair and brown eyes- wearing only white shorts and a necklace of a Bible and a pair of hands in a prayer position- thirty year old guy with a wound on his left shoulder laying on the floor covered as a pool of blood slowly forms around him. I dart to his side and kneel down beside him. I don't want to believe this. This can't really be happening. It's a dream, right? It's not real! This is a joke, some evil prank! Something, anything, but real!

"Don't worry, sweetie," I say unsure of myself at the moment. "I promise I will take care of you. I promise."

Our eyes lock and I watch tears stream down his sweet cheeks. It makes me want to cry, but I need to help him. I snatch his cell phone beside him; I get up and walk into the kitchen. I dial the number I despise the most. As the phone rings I pull down two bowls and fill them each with water, one with hot the other with cold. I balance the phone on my shoulder as I pick up the bowls and walk quickly back into the hall where I set down the two bowls beside Tano. As I set down the bowls the phone gives off a noise that seems to be a busy signal. I hang up the phone in frustration.

I run into the bathroom and grab two washcloths and a pair of tweezers, and then I run into the bedroom adjacent to the bathroom and open the drawer near the bed. I pull out a curved needle and some thread. If I can't get help for Tano then I am going to have to help him myself. Back beside Tano, I start to tend to his wound.

First I remove the bullet very carefully, but as soon as I pull the bullet out blood gushes everywhere, so I apply pressure to the wound, front and back, to stop the bleeding. It stops within a minute so I continue with my work. I use the hot and cold water and the rags to clean his wound. Then I use the needle and thread to stitch up his wound.

I look up into his eyes when I finish and I smile at him. He returns the smile as he leans up and kisses me. Tano has been there for me for everything I've been through. He was the only one there for me when my family was killed. He took me in when I had nowhere to go and no one else to turn to. He helped me move on with my life. He taught me to not wander in the past, but look forward to the future. He's the only one I can turn to when I need help. He is the man I love with all my heart and soul.

His eyes are full of hated, anger, fear, love, and passion.

_Saga Po_

"Satana! Satana are you alright, you look scared. I can see the fear in your eyes. What's wrong? Am I going to die?" Tano says with fear creeping into his eyes.

"No…No sweetie, of course not. I was just thinking…" I answer him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Remember what happened four years ago?" I ask him as I turn to him and watch him nod his head. "I just can't get their faces out of my mind. I feel like it is my entire fault. Like I deserve to die. Like I should have died instead of them or at least with them. If I was home that night then I would be with them and not here with you which is exactly what they wanted. They never wanted us to be together.

"I was thinking about where they are now and where they could have been. My few friends I left behind in order to start a new life here with you. So no one would know what my past held and what lays in my future. I had the choice of being whoever I wanted. A totally new person and yet I chose to be myself. A girl who is sometimes quiet, someone who can get loud at times, fears for the ones she loves, a young girl who cares more about others than herself, never giving herself time to feel the pain of her loss, not until now. You helped me. I never really felt the pain until now.

"I see you here and I am thinking about them. If I never felt the pain then I really never accepted the loss. I almost lost you too. I don't know if I could go through that again. You were the one who helped me get through it all. You comforted me when no one else would. You were there and now you are here. I love you, sweetie!"

"I love you, too… Satana… Will you ma… marry me?"

"Yes… I would love to marry you…sweetie…"


End file.
